Exercise ball devices where a user applies his or her own weight and strength for exercising are well-known in the art having many variations. These types of ball devices are used mainly for the development of the user's torso, stomach and the like. Other types of ball devices are used as balancing exercise devices, wherein the board rests on or against the ball and the person then positions a body part on the board. Many of these aforementioned exercise ball devices are not easy to use and do not provide good exercise results.
There remains a need for a new and improved exercise ball device that is simple to operate and exercise with when the user is in a bent over prone position. Additionally, the exercise ball device is uncomplicated in structure and easily used and operated by the user during his or her workout.